


Absolution

by thosewhoslitherinthedark



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adults, Church Sex, Consensual Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Forbidden Love, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), Happy Ending, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Time Skip, Pregnancy, Spoilers, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosewhoslitherinthedark/pseuds/thosewhoslitherinthedark
Summary: Annette, worn down by loss, goes to see her father at the cathedral in the dead of night. There, they both come to a startling revelation, one that might finally allow Gilbert to forgive himself and return home to his family once he's addressed it...
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Gilbert Pronislav
Kudos: 22





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what it says it is in the tags. Consensual adult incest between Annette and her father Gilbert (Gustave) post time-skip (Annette is 21+). It results in a child, too, at Annette's request. If any of this fictional story about consenting adults bothers you, don't read it. I'm not going to take it down. If you harass me about it, I'll orphan it and it'll never be gone from the Archive.
> 
> There are some minor spoilers for the Blue Lions route but I try to avoid the bigger ones.

The cathedral was almost completely dark when Annette entered. She thought it was empty for a moment, until she saw a large shadow looming in the flickering candlelight.

"Dedue? Dedue, is that you?" Annette called out. She didn't want to spend time with Dedue right now, despite his gentle demeanor. It would be too much for her to bear. She couldn't be weak in front of her classmates, not when they were all grieving the same loss.

"You don't recognize the silhouette of your father, Annette?" Gilbert sighed as he turned, the candlelight accentuating every line in his weathered skin. "I guess I deserve that, don't I?"

"Father, don't say that…" Annette closed her eyes. Perhaps this was worse than running into Dedue… but she'd known it wasn't Dedue here from the start, hadn't she? She'd wanted to run into her father. He was the only man she could allow to see her weakness. He'd seen her cry so many times, before the Tragedy of Duscur, when he'd fled leaving her behind. She blinked back tears. "I… I wanted to see you. Everything that's happened, it's so terrible…"

"Shh." Gilbert strode forward, gathering Annette up into his arms. He wasn't wearing his armor, and his huge frame encompassed Annette's small body entirely. Last time he'd held her like this, she'd been just a child. Now she was a woman, with curves to match, but she still seemed to fit into the shape of him like she belonged there. He was warm, so alive. She clung to his robes, basking in the familiar scent of him like they hadn't been parted for years. The armor she'd been wearing around her heart seemed to disintegrate, and she sobbed into her father's shoulder as he stroked her hair. 

"It was a terrible loss for all of us," he whispered into her ear. "Once again, I fear it should have been me. It always seems to be others who take the mortal blow for the King, while I live to wonder if I took my oath as a knight never fully intending to see it through."

Annette pulled back, realizing her tears were selfish. Her father was suffering too, beaten down with survivor's guilt yet again. "You're not a coward, Father. An oath-breaker would not have fled to live out his life in penance at the monastery. You've suffered so much…"

"I haven't suffered enough, Annette. I don't deserve to stand here in front of my daughter when another son has lost his father in my place." Gilbert bowed his head, gazing at the floor.

"You're wrong!" Annette yelled, fire raging in her veins. "The job of a knight isn't to be a sacrifice! Your life is worth more than that!" She beat her hands on his chest, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks. "Would dying have made you happy? Do you want me to grieve for you, after I've just recently found you again?"

"You only add to my list of sins, child. You would be better off without me in your life. You, and your mother. I dishonor her by even looking at you." Gilbert let go of Annette's shoulders and turned his back. "Even now, people tell me that I embody the ideal of a knight. I can't tell them that they couldn't be further from the truth."

"What do you mean, Father? I haven't forgiven you for turning your back on me, but you did it because you love being a knight too much. I've never questioned your loyalty to the King or the Church of Seiros. You've proven that you love both more than anything in the world."

"Oh, Annette…" Gilbert sighed. "Five years ago, I wanted to believe that. I saw you here at the Officers' Academy and I wondered what twist of fate had brought you back to me. I even wondered if it was a sign from the Goddess that it was time to end my penance and return to my family… But, you only proved that I will never be free of sin. When we met again after five years, I saw not my daughter, but the shape of a beautiful woman, and you have haunted my fantasies and my dreams ever since."

Annette paused. "Father, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I have impure thoughts about you, and unless I purge them from my body, I can never return home."

"You promised you'd come home after the war! Do you intend to break your promise?" Annette started to cry again, rage fueling her tears, now.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "Do you not hear me, child? Or would you rather not?"

"I hear you, Father." Annette whispered. "You're attracted to me, and it brings you great shame. As if you don't bear enough guilt. I should have known there would always be something else… Some other reason why you couldn't come home."

"I belong in a monastery," Gilbert said. "A life of celibacy is the only way I can avoid bringing more pain to those I love."

"All these years and you haven't… been with anyone?" Annette asked. "As much as I hoped you'd been true to Mother, I knew that was a foolish idea."

"How can you say I have been true when I look at you and think these lustful thoughts? I'm a monster, Annette, as sure as any Crest beast we've seen out on the battlefield."

"That's different…" Annette said. "I'm your daughter… Isn't it true that in the old days, noble families used to intermarry to keep their Crest blood strong?" She bit her lip, her deepest, darkest secret rising to the surface. "I always hoped I could be like one of those maidens from the old stories, growing up to marry my father, and that our child would bear a major crest of Dominic. When you left, I felt like I lost a part of me…"

"Annette, don't say such things…" Gilbert's face visibly flushed, even in the low light. "What would your mother say?"

"She doesn't have to know. You said it yourself, Father. You want this desire purged from you. What if we… just this once…"

"Annette!" Gilbert gasped as Annette reached down to fondle his hardening erection through his robe. The old knight's cock was thick and heavy, his balls hanging low, and Annette was frustrated by the fabric that separated them. She pulled his robe open, laying eyes on his erection as she ran her hand over it, pulling back the foreskin to reveal the glistening head.

"Please. I don't want to be alone tonight. I want the comfort of my first love, Father. I want you to take my virginity. I know that after the war, you'll go back to Mother and we'll never speak of this again, but I want this one night. I'm begging you."

"Oh, by the Goddess…" Gilbert hissed. Annette could tell he was floundering and reached up on tiptoes to kiss him, crushing their mouths and bodies together. This was right, and she only hoped nobody else saw fit to come here in the dead of night.

Annette broke the kiss for air. Gilbert's thick fingers moved haltingly across her shoulders and pushed the fabric of her dress off them, exposing her pale, untouched skin. Gilbert looked upon her as if he was standing before the goddess herself, his rough, calloused palms generating sweet friction against her skin. He seemed to falter at her neckline and so she helped him, pulling her dress down to her waist and allowing her breasts to tumble out. 

Gilbert stooped to take one pert, pink nipple in his mouth, his cock brushing against Annette's skirt, leaving a trail of pre-cum glistening on the fabric as he took the other nipple in his mouth. He cupped Annette's other breast with his bare hand, taking his time in worship before he let her fall from his mouth and stood up to full height.

"You wish to do it here… before the Goddess?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, Father. There's nothing wrong with what we're doing. I want you to know that. I want you to know you can be forgiven."

Gilbert walked over to one of the pews and sat down. Annette followed him, but remained standing. He lifted her dress, his pupils wide as he laid eyes on Annette's bare pussy. He looked up at her doubtfully, begging for permission with his eyes.

"Please," she whispered. That was enough, and Gilbert spread her lips, tentatively licking at her slit. Annette tangled her fingers in her father's hair as pleasure coursed through her, the old knight experienced in the ways to please a woman. He teased her clit with his tongue and she stifled a scream as she came. 

Gilbert smiled as he pulled back, his lips glistening with Annette's wetness. "You've become such a beautiful woman," he whispered. "Any noble will be lucky to marry you. You should save the rest for them."

"I meant what I said, Father," Annette rested her forehead against Gilbert's. "We spent so long apart, and now the time we have left together is fleeting. Even if you come home to live in the capital, so many years have passed… I want you to give me a child, Father. So we'll never be apart."

"You can't ask that of me," Gilbert said. "People will know. Your future spouse will be shamed by it."

"I will sleep with someone else. It will be impossible to know. When the child bears our family Crest, and looks like me, people will think nothing of it." Annette closed her eyes, sure her father would refuse her. "The war will be over in a matter of months, and I can marry. I'll be all right with marrying someone else if I can just have part of you with me. I'll forgive you for all those lost years if you give me this gift…"

"I can't promise you anything," Gilbert said, "but we can try. Just this once. If my seed doesn't take, I cannot do this again."

"I understand, Father." Annette slipped her dress off, leaving it in a puddle on the cathedral floor. Gilbert shed his robe, the grey hairs on his muscular chest standing out. Annette went to him, nestling her face in his soft fur and bidding him to sit back down. He complied, and she straddled him, teasing his cock with her wet slit.

"Are you sure, Annette?" Gilbert whispered. "Bid me to stop, and I will, no matter how much I want this."

Annette didn't answer his question, but bore down on his cock, mounting him as Gilbert gasped. His huge cock stretched her as it slid inside. Pain flared through her as her hymen tore, but she gritted her teeth through the pain. Gilbert noticed the tears in her eyes and rubbed circles on her lower back.

"That's my girl," he said. "I'm so proud of you, Annette. You're so strong."

Pain started to give way to pleasure as Gilbert's cock filled her up, and she started to ride him. His thick hands encircled her waist, so tender even as she rode him hard, leaning on his shoulders for support as she fucked herself on her father's own cock. Gilbert's face was contorted into an expression of mingled desire and joy, and Annette realized she hadn't seen him look happy since they'd reunited.

"Oh, Annette!" Gilbert managed. He held Annette down on his cock as his whole body seemed to stiffen. He bellowed as he came inside her, pumping his seed deep into Annette's hole. He placed his warm hand over her womb as they gasped for breath. "I both want and fear the consequences, my daughter. It hurts to know our child will only ever see me as a grandparent, and will call someone else 'Father' instead, but perhaps that is my true penance, my girl." Strong hands on her hips eased Annette off Gilbert's cock as the church bells signaled the coming of the hour. Soon, the nuns would be coming to set up for early services, and they needed to be gone. Gilbert helped Annette into her dress and pulled on his robe.

"If you come to regret anything we've done today, know that I am truly sorry," Gilbert said. "I never wanted to hurt you. Know that always, my daughter."

"You've apologized enough, Father," Annette said, placing her hand over her womb. "All I can do now is pray your seed takes." She kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, Father."

"I love you, too, Annette." He took her hand, caressing the back of it gently before letting her go.

***

_After The War:_

_Byleth ended up marrying Felix, who Annette had enticed into a one-night stand once she knew she was already pregnant with her father's child. Annette and Gilbert headed home to Fhirdiad, where they discovered Annette's mom had passed away during the war. Grief and guilt bore down on them both in private, but they continued their romance in secret, living as the husband and wife Annette had always envisioned._

_Gilbert was always protective of his daughter. Some said, too protective, as she was rarely seen without him once her pregnancy started to show. Whispers abounded about whether the child would carry the Crest of Fraldarius, especially since Byleth was unable to bear children. Annette couldn't help but feel guilty for her lie, especially once a son was born with bright red hair and a Major Crest of Dominic. Felix rarely came to see the boy, and Annette was grateful for it._

_Annette stayed in the city and took care of her father as he grew into old age, and was seen as the image of a dutiful daughter. Nobody ever knew what transpired that night in the cathedral, or the true parentage of Annette's son, who grew up to be a powerful force in Kingdom politics believing he was an illegitimate Fraldarius son._


End file.
